Fall-Ed: New Vegas
Fall-Ed: New Vegas is the working title for a concept fanfic by Agent M. The plot is mostly based off of the post-apocalyptic action RPG game "[http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout:_New_Vegas Fallout: New Vegas]". The timeline of the main series has been completely altered so that the Eds and the others can fit into the timeframe of New Vegas. Prologue It's been a while since we've seen the Eds... The world is now torn apart, from fighting and war, which ended with global nuclear warfare, which destroyed most civilizations. Earth is nearly inhabitable, with high radiation levels from the fallout of the nuclear weapons which annihilated most life on Earth... However, Edd has survived the harsh reality at present and makes a simple living as a courier for the Mojave Express. He given a seemingly simple task to deliver a mysterious Platinum Chip to the Strip, the remnants of pre-war Las Vegas. Along the way, he is intercepted by Benny, one of the head honchos of The Tops, which is one of the various casinos dotted along the Strip. He shoots Edd in the head and leaves him for dead in a shallow grave, but miraculously, Edd survives and is rescued by Victor, a friendly Securitron. He is joined by Ed, Eddy and Rolf, who will stand with him until the very end. Edd sets off on his way to get revenge on Benny and is entagled into a fierce 3-way war over New Vegas from the main ruling powers of the region; the New California Republic, the archaic Caesar's Legion, or the mysterious Mr. House. Along the way, Edd finds out more about himself along the way, makes various friends and enemies, and decides the fate of the entire Wasteland. Characters Main Characters: *'Ed': Ed is to be a member of the Mojave chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. *[[Edd|'Edd']]: Edd is to be the main character (mostly due to the author's bias). *[[Eddy|'Eddy']]: Eddy will most likely not be the protagonist (so as not to directly copy Jspyster1). He will most likely be a companion that Edd will meet very early on in the game, with no direct to any of the companions. *[[Kevin|'Kevin']]: Kevin is a possible candidate as a member of Caesar's Legion as a recruit Legionary, due to more of the author's bias, and the Legion's use of sports equipment as body armor. *[[Rolf|'Rolf']]: Rolf will most likely be a brahmin (mutated cow) herder for the Crimson Caravan Company that chooses to leave country life and join the protagonist. *[[Nazz|'Nazz']]: Maybe as a nurse for the NCR. *[[Jonny|'Jonny']]: Undecided *[[Sarah|'Sarah']]: Undecided *[[Jimmy|'Jimmy']]: Undecided *[[The Kanker Sisters|'The Kankers']]: Maybe as members of a gang in the Wasteland, such as the Great Khans, or a replacement for the group, to be named the Great K's. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. *S - Strength *P - Perception *E - Endurance *C - Charisma *I - Intelligence *A - Agility *L - Luck ** Edd: 4, 7, 4, 6, 8, 4, 5 Perks Perks are feaures that affect gameplay. * Edd: Good Natured, Comprehension Notes *The fanfic will not be released until all DLCs for New Vegas have been, to coincide with parts of the storyline. *If Eddy was to be the main character, Eddy's Brother would have made an appearance as Legate Lanius for an epic brother/brother endgame fight. *Eddy's horrible Luck corresponds to that of the series. *Rolf and Kevin are on opposite sides of the conflict due to a schism of the residents of the cul-de-sac. This will be featured in a chapter where Edd meets Rolf, and when Edd meets Kevin. Plot Ideas Possible Chapter Names *Ain't that a kick in the Ed - 43.6% The start of the story: the protagonist is rescued by Victor and helps around the town of Goodsprings. *Ed Money - 0% Sometime in the main story, the story of the DLC, [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Money Dead Money], will take place. *Honest Eds - 0% Sometime in the main story, the story of the DLC, [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Honest_Hearts Honest Hearts], will take place. *Old World Eds - 0% Sometime in the main story, the story of the DLC, [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Old_World_Blues Old World Blues], will take place. *The Ed-Some Road - 0% Sometime in the main story, the story of the DLC, [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Lonesome_Road The Lonesome Road], will take place. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Post-Apocalyptic